total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Scott
Scott, labeled The Devious, was a camper of Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 as a member of the Killer Beavers. Scott was also a contestant in Total Drama Roleplay Season 2, as a member of the Poisonous Pythons. (Please contact TheEpicDestroyer before editing this page) Personality Scott is a country boy who lives to scheme. In his biography, he names his favorite memory from childhood as the first time he caused an argument between his parents.He loves telling others what do to, yet states that he enjoys taking orders as well (only from certain people however). He displays a strange habit of taking enjoyment in eating disgusting foods. He considers moldy bread and dirt to be delicacies, even adding the latter as an ice cream topping. Scott has shown that he can be slightly lacking in intelligence at times, especially in terms of social skills due to his sheltered life. He's a little dense, but tries his best to contribute, despite his past performance the first time he competed. But this definitely hasn't stopped him from gaining his fair share of enemies. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations When Scott arrives to the Island once again, he's notably dense and not very skillful at taking figures of speech. Noah occasionally brings up this fact towards Scott, such as when Scott doesn't know what the word trivia is, mistaking it for a breed of shark. Despite his antagonistic and arrogant nature, Scott is otherwise helpless. Alongside Lindsay he worries about his hair when attacked by Fang. His team loses the trivia challenge 3-0. Scott attempts to answer questions quick, but is incorrect in the end due to his dense and hasty nature. He votes off Dave due to him forming many alliances with several players, but surprisingly not Scott. Volleybrawl In this episode Scott and Sky discuss who the team should vote off if they lose. Later during the challenge, the score is tied up 2-2 and Scott wins the challenge for the Beavers first win as a team. After the team does a group high-five, Scott runs off in nervousness as he high-fives Courtney, giving her a suspicious look. He watches the Ducks elimination with the rest of his team. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings While the rest of his team does their number guessing challenge, Scott unfortunately wakes up late to the challenge. But the Killer Beavers were back to losing once again. Due to his tardiness, and lack of skills in the challenge, Scott was a candidate for elimination. He ultimately was safe though due to the team ultimately voting for Leshawna to be eliminated, had Scott had competed in more challenges than her. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train As soon as Chris notes that the contestants will compete in their challenge on a cuckoo train, Scott immediately takes his words literally, mistaking Chris' meaning for a bird. This is the episode where Scott forms a short-lived alliance with his teammate, Sky. Both team up in voting who their team's killer shall be. She forms it with him by convincing him that both are the strongest on their team. Scott is guessed at by the Ducks as the killer of their team members in one round, but he never takes up this task. Luckily for his team, they manage to win again, winning the prize of watching a movie. Scott gives Courtney a high-five once their team wins, but runs off nervously, causing her to glare at him. Unlike his other teammates, who eat popcorn and candy, Scott indulges himself in Chef's gruel. He glares at Cody's happiness, not appreciating Cody's jolly nature towards candy. Similarly, Cody mocks Scott's obsession with eating dirt, kicking off their conflict with each other. He's the first of his team to mention that they're not actually watching a movie, and are watching the Duck's elimination ceremony unfold. When Dawn is eliminated for her dismissive behavior towards Scott, and her obvious killing motives, Scott is one of the only contestants to be happy that she's eliminated, bidding her good riddance. Topple on the Luck Players The Killer Beavers are happy with themselves for winning the previous challenge. Scott remarks that it would only be logical due to their team name. He comes up with puns on the word kill that irritates his teammates to no end. Due to the challenge being another trivia one, Scott recalls thinking that this was a breed of shark. This is the episode that's the beginning of Scott's conflict with his team members. Despite his lack of brain skills, Scott scores the first and only point for the Beavers team. In the end, the Beavers lose again. Scott is voted 5-1. Despite him scoring the teams only point, Scott is voted out due to him intimidating other players. Sky's lack of trust in him causes her to betray him and vote him off. Cody also votes off Scott due to their conflict beginning. Courtney also votes Scott due to not trusting him. Duncan, with no-one else he considers worth voting, votes off Scott due to being irritated by his jokes. Cameron, frightened by Scott, votes him off. Scott feels betrayed by his teammates for giving them their only point. He gets so angry and fed up with them that he ends up punching Fang into the water in frustration once he shows up to finish what he started. Relay Feeling Speed Fast Despite being eliminated the previous episode, Scott is mentioned numerous times in the episode. Sky feels guilty for betraying Scott last episode, and wishes that the two of them could still be friends, even staring at the camera, and asking Scott that if he's watching this to forgive her. Cameron, despite being afraid of Scott, mentions to his team that they should win for Scott, but follows this off by saying how hard it is to say that. Courtney also briefly mentions him, thinking that he may have had some conflicting feelings for her, and that she felt bad for voting him off. Puzzle Riot Scott is mentioned briefly again by Courtney in the confessional when she brings up the fact that she has close to zero allies left in the competition and that her days are numbered. This causes her to bring up her regret in voting off Scott as he could've been a worthy ally to her later in the competition. This suggests that Courtney may still want to patch things up with Scott. Supreme Chef Auto Cameron mentions Scott along with Courtney in the confessional, saying that with cruel people like them gone, he can finally feel comfortable in the competition, although later he regrets saying that, as he finds it hard to choose between five choices. Final Four Face Off! Scott, along with the rest of the eliminated contestants, makes a cameo in this episode, watching the four finalists battle it out. He still seems to hold a grudge against people like Sky, and Courtney, but hopes that Tyler and Duncan are the Final 2, as he'd hate any other result. Courtney, and Sky both try their best to make him forgive them, but he refuses to, and tells Courtney that future Season 2 contestant Sugar seems more interesting to him. Courtney looks jealous, and begs Scott to forgive her even more. After seeing Noah point out Sky's betrayal, he seems to appreciate this and seems to want Noah to forgive him for his previously rude behavior. He glares when he sees Cameron earn immunity, and Duncan eliminated, waving Duncan goodbye sadly. He's even more upset when Cameron chooses to bring Sky to the finale, saying that now he doesn't know who to root for. Totally Dramatic Finale! Scott barely cheers for the finalists, unlike everyone else. He gets on with his vote and reluctantly votes Cameron, saying he deserves it over Sky. Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 A Wild Western Introduction Scott arrives to the season and is revealed to be taking Cameron's place as captain of one of the teams. Scott reveals that he bribed Cameron with the money Sky gave him so that he could be captain and take Sky down. Scott chooses Sugar, Courtney, Heather, Jo, Ezekiel, Ella, Sierra, and Katie to be on his team "The Poisonous Pythons". Jo immediately hates being on a team with Scott, as she would've preferred to dominate a team of nice people. Both immediately don't get along. At first, Courtney seems happy to be on a team with Scott, but he assures her that he hasn't forgiven her yet at all. He seemed more happy to be picking Sugar to be on his team. His attraction for Sugar grows stronger as he watches her eat a worm. She's mostly oblivious to his crush on her however. When the challenge is announced to be one to get supplies to bring to your camp grounds, and you are supposed to use your head, Scott misunderstands the challenge, thinking that they have to headbutt each other. Jo gets fed up with Scott's lack of intellect, and orders that he hurry up. Scott manages to get enough points of supplies for his team to beat the other team in the challenge. As Scott watches Dave and Jo argue with each other, he is shocked in watching Dave throw a knife at her. Scott's conflict with Dave grows. Scott hopes that Dave is eliminated. When the Venomous Vipers show up for elimination and Samey and Dave are the bottom 2, Scott is happy to see Dave eliminated. Dave tries showing an immunity statue he found, but Scott reveals that that was just a pile of dirt he made in the image of Chris' face and he knows that. Dancing With Cowboys Scott wakes up on his boys side of the camping ground, realizing that the only boys he picked on his team were himself and Ezekiel. Scott immediately doesn't get along with Ezekiel, thinking of him as lazy after the events of the previous challenge. He's even more annoyed by Ezekiel's personality. Trying to sleep and ignore Ezekiel, Scott is woken up by Heather, who suggests an alliance. Scott is unsure, as he was previously the target of an alliance and doesn't know whether or not to trust Heather, but his mind is tempted when she says that the more that vote Ezekiel, the better. Tempted, Scott also notices Ezekiel lazily attempting to quit. Courtney also tries to form an alliance with Scott, but he tells her that he'd sooner trust Heather than her. The challenge is announced to be a singing one about country music. This excites Scott, as he's always been a country music kind of guy, telling everyone that he has a pet pig they named Scoot, unaware that the pig was named after him. Scott is pitted against Sky in the challenge. Even though he scores a decent 7\10, he's defeated by Sky with a 7\10. He glares at her furiously, noting that she shouldn't deserve to win. The Pythons seem like they are losing, and it is up to Courtney to better their chances. She doesn't know what kind of lyrics to use, but Scott guiltily supports her. This suggests that Scott may want to forgive Courtney. He controls himself from revealing this though and orders that she hurry up. Unfortunately, Courtney runs out of time and the Pythons lose. When the Pythons lose, Sky tries to wish Scott in the elimination, but accidentaly trips on a snake which clings to Scott's face. He feels as though she did that on purpose, and pulls the snake right off of his face, storming off from Sky. Scott is very certain that Ezekiel is definitely being eliminated, but is shocked to learn that Courtney received more votes than him. He says in the confessional how he wanted Courtney longer so that he could continue to hear her apology. Once he finds out who voted Courtney, he glares at Katie, Ezekiel, and Ella, while also being shocked at Sugar's decision, questioning whether he should definitely even like her or not and chose not. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers Scott wakes up forlorn at Courtney's elimination. He reveals that he was actually stuck between her and Sugar, and still doesn't know how Ezekiel didn't get more votes than her. He's not his usual self in the episode, barely in the mood for challenges after being betrayed by a team again. Scott and Tyler both share their dissapointment in Courtney being eliminated. Scott takes his anger out on Ezekiel, telling him to shut up whenever he speaks. In Scott's section of the challenge of hide and seek, he hunts for Duncan and successfully finds him on his second attempt behind a house. Scott is surprisingly dissapointed at this, as he would cost a challenge again just so he could get rid of Ezekiel, Katie, or Ella. The Pythons lose for the second time in a row, and vote off Ezekiel. Scott happily waves him goodbye. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Appearances Gallery Overall= Scott.png|Scott's Usual Outfit Imageedit_53_4467073205.gif Scott Digging 2.png Scott.56.png ScottRunn.png Scott_Cute.png ScottDevious_TDAS_Ep02.png Scottscared.png ScottSitting.png ScottSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png ScottDigPeice_TDAS_Ep02.png ScottDying_TDAS_Ep03.png Scottevilpoint.png ScottFall_TDAS_Ep01.png ScottFell_TDAS_Ep05.png ScottFoodFright.png Scottglare.png ScottIceCream.png Scottidol.png ScottMad.png ScottMad_TDROTI_Ep08.png ScottOuch.png ScottRainofTerror.png Scottrelieved.png ScottSad.png ScottScared!.png ScottScaredChart!.png Scottunimpressed.PNG ScottProfile.jpg |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 = |-| Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 = See also Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:Killer Beavers Category:Antagonists Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 2 Category:Poisonous Pythons Category:Returning contestants from Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Non-Mergers in Season 1